Songs
.]] My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features various songs throughout the show, as a theatrical element or simply woven into the regular narrative. This is a trend that has been in the My Little Pony television shows/direct-to-DVD films ever since Generation 1. The songs' lyrics on this wiki were transcribed by ear or from closed captions, and their titles are taken from Daniel Ingram's website or Facebook page when available; Otherwise, they are guesses or general descriptions. As of season three, the song titles are taken from their appearance in the credits. Select songs from seasons one and two were made available in an official soundtrack release on iTunes and Google Play. Song list Multiple episodes *My Little Pony theme song - all episodes before Lesson Zero. A variation appears in the end credits for every episode, except The Return of Harmony Part 2, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, which contain original scores, and Magical Mystery Cure, which contains a short version of A True, True Friend. The My Little Pony theme song always has Twilight Sparkle as lead singer. International versions here. *My Little Pony theme song (remastered) - Lesson Zero onward. The remastered My Little Pony theme song always has Twilight Sparkle as lead singer. Season one Season two Season three ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' Season four Daniel Ingram has confirmed a range of "15-20 new songs in #mlpseason4, including characters who have never sang before", such as Princess Luna and DJ Pon-3, and Meghan McCarthy has mentioned "16 brand new songs in #MLPseason4" and that "The CMCs get to sing and be completely adorkable in #MLPseason4". Unknown On October 1, 2013, Daniel Ingram tweeted "Recording with ponies and @Steflang pic.twitter.com/oDMohzpMsr" and Stef Lang tweeted in reply "“@dannyimusic: Recording with ponies and @Steflang pic.twitter.com/yKgd2HABUw” I'm a pony! I'm a pony!" Other musical elements In addition to background music, several musical pieces have been used in the show that are not counted as full songs, according to "The Musical Pony" complete song lyrics in Little, Brown's official My Little Pony Friendship is Magic guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. These include: *Junior Speedsters Chant, sung by Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off *Sweetie Belle's unfinished talent show song lines in The Show Stoppers *The Nightmare Night greeting used in Luna Eclipsed *Sweetie Belle's campfire song in Sleepless in Ponyville, which is based on "99 Bottles of Beer" *Spike's dragon song in Spike at Your Service *Spike's jewel cake song in Just for Sidekicks *The main six's Crystal Empire cheer in Games Ponies Play *Pinkie Pie's singing of Fruit Bat Roundup in Bats! *The song from Hinny of the Hills in Rarity Takes Manehattan *Apple Bloom's brief Applelicious rap in Pinky Apple Pie Junior Speedsters Chant, the Crystal Empire cheer, Fruit Bat Roundup, the song from Hinny of the Hills, and Apple Bloom's brief Applelicious rap have backing music. The same closing theme is played over the credits of every episode except The Return of Harmony Part 2, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and Magical Mystery Cure, all of which have unique themes (the part 2 themes are very similar). Awards Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and Find A Pet Song were nominated for the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. Gallery See also *Equestria Girls *Commercials References de:Lieder es:Canciones fr:Chansons it:Canzoni ja:歌一覧 no:Sanger pl:Piosenki ru:Песни sv:Sånger Category:Lists Category:Songs